


Leopard Spots and Wolf Fur

by NavajoLovesDestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Bottom Castiel, Cas is a were-leopard, Dean is a were-wolf, Knotting, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Top Dean, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 10:52:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11378706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel
Summary: When Crowley kills one of Castiel's pack, Michael and Castiel go looking for him. What Cas finds is Dean, a sexy wolf who wants him for his mate.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Destiel Harlequin Challenge 2017.

“Will you hurry up, Castiel? Why must you always lag behind?” Michael was in a hurry and the tone of his voice showed his annoyance.

 

Castiel sighed. “Yes Michael.” He’d been looking at a bee and just got kind of caught up in it. He hated how the others were always in a hurry, always complaining about how he was slow, or not paying attention or complaining about the myriad of other things that he found interesting but the others did not.

 

Castiel was the runt of the pack. Sickly as a cub, he hadn’t gotten as big as even the females in his pack even when he was full grown, and everyone thought he needed ‘taken care of.’ Castiel was pretty sure he could take care of himself if they’d just give him a chance. But then again, he did love how they always took such care of him. He guessed he was pretty lucky.

 

He was considered the ‘pretty one.’ Castiel didn’t mind that term, it just meant that he had a fine, thick coat of fur as a leopard and he was considered a handsome man. He really couldn’t see it, but others saw his mass of unruly dark hair, his piercing blue eyes and his muscular legs as attractive.

 

Castiel followed obediently. When they got home, everyone shifted and found their spot. Castiel was no different. He shifted into his leopard and went to the attic where he’d made his nest. It was the most isolated room in the house, and he was surrounded by his favorite things. He curled up and went to sleep.

 

In the morning, everyone was going to town to get some shopping done. Everyone except Castiel and his cousin Garth. Garth had an injured paw and was going to stay home, ostensibly to protect Castiel, although Castiel didn’t know what he would need protecting from.

 

He went to his nest and curled up to read a book. He was almost asleep when he heard Garth yelling. Rushing down the stairs, two at a time, he came upon a horrific scene. A cougar was attacking Garth. The shifter had Garth by the throat and there was blood everywhere.

 

Castiel shifted to his leopard and attacked. The cougar was taken by surprise, obviously thinking that Garth was alone in the house. Castiel grabbed the cougar by his throat and bit down as hard as he could. The cougar thrashed but couldn’t get Castiel off him. He choked on his own blood and died.

 

Castiel ran to Garth, but it was too late. The cougar had ripped his throat out. Castiel held Garth’s body and cried for his cousin. He also cried for having to take a life. He had never had to fight before, even when the pack was attacked, because Michael always told him to run and hide.

 

The family returned to find the carnage, and Castiel holding Garth’s lifeless body. They all ran to him, and pulled him off Garth. When Castiel told them what had happened, Michael growled and paced the room. “This will not stand! I know who is behind this attack and I will kill him if it’s the last thing I ever do.”

 

Castiel knew who Michael meant. The Alpha of the cougars was a terrible man. He was cruel and vicious, and hated all others but his pack. He especially hated the were-leopards, although no one really knew why. Castiel was certain that Michael was going to go after Crowley, and he intended to go along.

 

While he had no chance of saving Garth, still he felt guilty. And he was secretly afraid. He was afraid that Crowley would come after him for killing one of his pack. He needed to feel brave, to feel useful for once in his life. He told Michael that he would go with him to hunt Crowley. For once, and to Castiel’s surprise, Michael just nodded and said, “Yes, you may come.”

 

They put Garth on the funeral pyre the next evening at sunset. They stood in a circle around the burning pyre and howled to the moon as it rose. It was their way. Michael told Castiel they would leave first thing in the morning.

 

The morning found them at the bus station. They didn’t have a lot of money, and besides, Michael needed time to devise a plan. Castiel sat on a bench, looking at the people who were also waiting for their bus. He saw two men, kissing, not too far away. Castiel watched them carefully. They were making out and it was very arousing to Castiel. He felt his cock twitch in his pants.

 

He started to daydream about what it would be like, being kissed so passionately, to be held in a man’s arms and touched… “Castiel!” Michael’s irritated voice made his jump and look up. “Didn’t you hear the announcement? Our bus is being boarded. Come on.”

 

Castiel sat on the bus, looking out the window at the passing scenery. He wondered what San Antonio would be like, but his mind kept wandering back to the two men in the bus station. He fell asleep and dreamed of a faceless man, kissing and touching him everywhere. When the bus jerked to a stop, he woke up with a hard on. 

 

“It’s a meal stop. Come on, let’s go in and get something to eat.” Michael stood up. Castiel struggled to arrange his jeans so that it wasn’t so obvious he was hard. After they ate and used the bathroom, it was back on the bus.  Castiel was so tired of sitting in the uncomfortable seats, watching the world pass him by out of the window. He fell asleep again.

 

Michael shook him awake. “Castiel, we’re here. Wake up.” Castiel rubbed his eyes and stood up, following Michael off the bus. They were in a very run-down bus station, and when they walked outside, the area was shady as hell. Michael grabbed his bag and Castiel grabbed his, and they went in search of a motel. Michael asked some guy where a good motel was, and followed the directions.

 

The sign said, ‘The Redbird Inn’. Michael went in and got them a room. When they opened the door, it was shabby, but basically okay. There were two double beds, and Michael took the one closest to the door. Castiel told Michael he was going to take a shower. Michael told him he was meeting a guy in an hour who had a lead on Crowley and that he wanted Castiel to stay put.

 

Castiel took a long, hot shower and then shifted. He curled up on the bed after Michael left and tried to sleep. He was just drifting off when Michael returned.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Michael was clearly agitated. “What happened? Did you find out anything?” Castiel was nervous, seeing Michael so worked up.

 

Michael just paced the room. “They guy thinks Crowley left town but he isn’t sure. Thinks he went to Austin. I need to follow up on this.” He turned to Castiel. “I need you to stay here. Keep listening for any rumors going around. I’m leaving in the morning and I’ll be gone a few days.”

 

Castiel was scared but didn’t let on. “Of course, Michael. I’ll…. Uh, just keep my ears open while you’re gone.” Michael smiled at him.

 

“Castiel, I know you’ve never been on your own, but I think it’s about time you learned. I’m trusting you. Just be careful and don’t get into any trouble while I’m gone.”

 

Castiel assured him that he’d be careful. They went to bed. Michael left very early the next morning, leaving Castiel behind with some money to eat on. Castiel sat in the room, feeling nervous, but he was determined to be brave. Michael was depending on him.

 

Castiel stayed in the motel room all day. He didn’t eat or go out, He just shifted to his cat and laid in the bed, trying to decide what to do. When evening came, his stomach was growling so loudly, it couldn’t be ignored any more.

 

He shifted and dressed. He locked the door to the motel room carefully and put the key in his pocket. He walked away, just choosing a direction arbitrarily. He had gone a few blocks when he came upon a fast food joint so he went in. He got a cheeseburger and fries, opting to drink water to save money. He sat and watched the people eat, just feeling sort of lost and lonely.

 

When he’d stayed long enough, he left and continued walking. It was getting late. He turned a corner and saw a bar. It was called The Rainbow Room. Castiel stood outside, watching men go in. Some were holding hands. Castiel came to the conclusion that it was a gay bar quickly. He struggled for a moment, but let his curiosity get the best of him, and he went in.

 

It was dark and smoky, and full of men. Some were alone, but most were with partners. Some danced together, some were making out in the dim light. Castiel walked to the bar, and a bartender asked what he wanted. Unsure, he just said a beer. When the bartender brought it, he paid for it and sat on a stool, sipping the beer and feeling very out of place.

 

Suddenly, four shifters surrounded him. “Hey, cutie, what’s your name?” one of the growled. Cas was scared, they looked rough and he didn’t say anything. Another one said, “What’s the matter, cat got your tongue?” and they all four laughed. 

 

One of them reached out and grabbed Castiel’s shirt and pulled him off the stool. Castiel tried to pull away but the shifter had too strong a grip on him. “I think you need a trip to the bathroom with us.” Castiel just froze, but said, “No… no, please leave me alone.”

 

All of a sudden a big hand pulled the guy away from Castiel. “I think the kid doesn’t want to go anywhere with you.” Castiel looked up into the most beautiful green eyes he’d ever seen. The shifter just growled back, “Stay out of this. This is between us and the cat here.”

 

“Oh, I don’t think so,” green eyes said, and stood up to his full height, which was impressive. “I think you four are going to hit the road, right now.” One of the other ones said, “Hey, we don’t want any trouble here. Come on boys, let’s go.” The one who had a hold on Castiel’s shirt just grumbled, but left with the others.

 

Castiel just stuttered out, “Than… thank you.” He looked into the most handsome face he’d ever seen. 

 

“Think nothing of it. Those guys were jerks. And hello, kitten, my name is Dean.”

 

Castiel took a deep breath. “Uh, Castiel. Are you a… wolf?’

 

Dean laughed. “That I am! And you are a leopard, if I’m not mistaken. Castiel you say? I think I’m going to call you Cas.” With that, he grabbed Cas’ hand. “Let’s get out of here, what say?” Cas’ feet seemed to have a mind of their own, because he found himself following Dean out of the bar. Dean walked them to a classic, old Chevy, then pushed Cas against the fender and kissed him.

 

Cas had never, ever felt anything like it in his life. Dean’s lips were warm and soft and sent shocks through Cas’ entire body. Cas found himself leaning into the kiss, kissing back even. Dean’s tongue demanded entrance to Cas’ mouth, and Cas opened for it. When it touched his tongue, he felt weak in the knees. This was what it was like, kissing and being kissed by a man. Cas just loved it.

 

Dean broke away and opened the passenger door. Cas hesitated for a moment, then got in. He knew it might be the worst mistake of his life, but the lingering feeling of that kiss just took over his brain. Dean walked around, got in the driver’s seat and started the car. Cas asked quietly. “Where are you taking me?’

 

Dean laughed and said, “Thought we could go back to my place. You okay with that?”

 

Cas just nodded.

 

They drove for a bit, but then pulled into a driveway. Dean parked the car in a parking spot and got out, walking around to open the door for Cas. Cas got out and looked at the row of apartments. “This way,” Dean told him and led the way to a door. He pulled out a key and unlocked it, then stood aside for Cas to go in.

 

The second Cas and Dean were inside and the door was shut, Dean was on Cas. He kissed him hungrily and pushed his thigh between Cas’ legs. Cas found himself rubbing his crotch against the thigh and moaning. Dean kissed down Cas’ throat and then stood back.

 

“You are the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen, Cas. I want you so bad I can taste it.” Dean’s eyes just sparkled in the half light. Cas was breathing heavily, trying to talk but nothing would come out. 

 

Dean actually picked Cas up in his arms and carried him to the bedroom. Cas was scared and excited and so needy, he didn’t know what to do. When Dean put him down, Dean began to pull Cas’ clothes off. ’My god, this is really going to happen,’ Cas thought.

 

Cas stood in front of Dean naked and Dean just licked his lips and sucked in a breath. “Fuck, you are so pretty, kitten. The things I want to do to you…” He pushed Cas onto the bed, and then hurried to take his clothes off, with Cas watching his every move.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Cas watched Dean as he undressed, and when he pulled off his pants and boxers, Cas’ heart skipped a beat. Dean’s cock was huge! It was long and thick and uncut… Cas mouth began to water.

 

Dean crawled over Cas, settling on his legs on either side of Cas’ thighs. He leaned over and kissed Cas again, tongue exploring the inside of Cas’ mouth. Cas could feel that big cock laying on his belly and dripping precum onto him. He moaned into Dean’s mouth.

 

Dean nipped and kissed down Cas’ throat and rubbed his hard cock along Cas’ belly. Cas was just lost to the sensations. His mind had shut down completely. He grabbed Dean’s back and just held on. Dean kissed each of Cas’ nipples and they got rock hard. 

 

Dean moved down and licked over the head of Cas’ cock, tasting his precum. Cas gasped and thrust up. Dean chuckled. “So anxious for it, aren’t you kitten?” Cas just nodded.

 

Then Dean moved down. He pushed Cas’ legs far apart and licked over his balls and under them. Cas was panting like he was running for his life. His hands sought something to hold on to, but all he found were the covers and he fisted them tightly.

 

Dean pushed up on Cas’ thighs and Cas lifted his legs high, giving Dean access to what they both wanted. Dean leaned over and grabbed lube off the bedside table, and poured some in his hand. He looked Cas straight in the eye and shoved one lubed finger into him.

 

Cas gasped and clenched down on it. Dean just said quietly, “You’ve got to relax, kitten.” Cas struggled to do just that, and finally he relaxed his hold on Dean’s finger.

 

“There’s my kitten,” Dean smiled. He began to fuck his finger in and out of Cas’ hole and Cas was just groaning so loudly he was afraid the neighbors would hear. But he couldn’t help any of it. This, this was what he had been dreaming of for so long, and it was finally happening. 

 

Dean slid a second finger into Cas and it felt so weird but so amazing. But then, Cas thought about how big Dean’s cock was and froze.

 

Dean was aware of Cas’ change and stopped moving his fingers. “Cas? Are you okay? What’s wrong?”

 

Cas just looked at him. “I… you… you’re so big. I mean, can it even fit inside me? Won’t it hurt?”

 

Dean laughed. “I’ll take my time, I promise. I’ll get you nice and open and I’ll go slow. But yeah, it has fit inside everyone else so far so I’m pretty sure I can get it in you. You’re so precious, kitten.”

 

Cas blushed. Dean went back to running his fingers in and out of Cas’ hole, and then went looking for the exact right spot. When he found it, he rubbed it and Cas’ eyes got huge. “OH!” 

 

Dean smiled and kissed the inside of Cas’ thigh. He scissored his fingers and then shoved in a third one. Cas was moaning and pushing back against Dean’s fingers. He struggled to keep his eyes open and on Dean.

 

Dean was getting impatient to fuck Cas, He worked Cas open and then moved up, pulling Cas’ legs up around his waist. He grabbed his cock and pushed in, just the head, and paused.

 

Cas said, “Oh, my god!” It hurt, and just when he was getting ready to tell Dean it was too big, it settled to a tolerable burn. Cas just took a few deep breaths, and nodded. Dean took it as a sign and pushed in half way. He really didn’t want to hurt his kitten (and he had started to think about Cas as ‘his’). He paused again, which took all his willpower, and then shoved in all the way.

 

Cas moaned at how full he felt, but how much he loved it. He wiggled a little and then Dean began to pull back and push back in.

 

“My god, kitten, you feel so good…. “ In truth, Dean had never felt anything like being inside Cas. He knew Cas was his, his mate. He just wanted to live inside Cas.

 

Cas was in heaven. It was better than he ever imagined. He met every one of Dean’s thrusts with one of his own. 

 

Cas began a litany of “Oh… oh…. Dean… oh….oh fuck…. Dean…”

 

Dean could feel his knot starting to swell. He let it get as big as possible, then he thrust it into Cas.

 

“OH! Oh, Dean… OH!” Cas had the most intense orgasm of his life. To be honest, the only other times he had cum was using his hand, and this was nothing like that. It was amazing and incredible and just awesome. But he was confused as to what exactly was going on.

 

“Dean, what is that? What did you do?”

 

Dean was coming so hard he could only see black for a moment or two. When he could finally speak, he said, “It’s my knot. It’s what happens when a wolf cums… We get a knot and tie.”

 

Cas was astounded. He never knew anything about knots. “You mean… We’re stuck?”

 

Dean chuckled. “Yeah, we’re stuck together for a while. Don’t you like it?” Dean was getting worried.

 

“Are you kidding? I love it. You’re stuck in me and I can’t get loose until you let me and that’s amazing! Cats just get barbs that stick inside and I’ve heard that it’s kind of painful. This… this is just wonderful.”

 

Dean looked at him. “You’ve  _ heard _ ? Haven’t you ever… Cas, were you a virgin?”

 

Cas blushed. “Yeah, Dean.”

 

Dean was horrified. “Why didn’t you tell me? I would have been… I don’t know… Gentler with you.”

 

Cas just smiled. “I didn’t want you to be gentle. This was perfect.” In truth, Cas had been afraid that if he told Dean he was a virgin, Dean would have rejected him and gone looking for someone with experience.

 

Dean just kissed Cas silly. “You’ve just perfect, kitten.”

 

They drifted off to sleep, still tied.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Dean woke up slowly. The sun was up, and he stretched and reached for his kitten. All he came up with was an empty, cold bed. He raised his head in confusion.

 

“Cas? Kitten?” No answer. He jumped out of bed and looked in every room. He was alone.

 

“Fuck!” He never thought for a minute that Cas would take off. He was worried and angry. He threw on his clothes, thinking about how to find Cas. He finally decided, and jumped in his car and drove to the nightclub. He parked and got out, sniffing the air.

 

He figured that Cas had walked to the nightclub, and he probably needed to find it to find his way back to where ever he was staying. Dean sniffed deeply, and caught a whiff of Cas’ scent. He began to walk in the direction it led.

 

With little effort, he found himself standing in a motel parking lot. There were multiple scents in the air, and it took him a few minutes to find Cas’, but find it he did. He walked to a door, and knocked.

 

Michael opened the door, shocked to see a wolf standing there. He growled, “What do you want?” Dean looked past him and saw Cas standing there, looking nervous.

 

“I want to talk to Cas. Uh, Castiel.” 

 

Michael turned to Cas. “Do you know him?” Cas just nodded. “I met him last night, when I was out. Let me talk to him, please, Michael.” Michael just huffed and stepped aside. Cas went out of the room to where Dean was standing. Michael shut the door.

 

“How did you find me?”

 

Dean answered, “By your scent. Why did you take off?”

 

Cas sighed. “I couldn’t stay with you. I needed to get back before Michael did. I’m… I’m sorry.”

 

Dean growled, “And who, exactly, is Michael?”

 

Cas looked up into green eyes that flashed with anger. “He’s my brother. He wouldn’t understand.”

 

Dean rubbed the back of his neck. “I really wish you’d stayed.”

 

Cas looked shocked. “Why? It was just a one night stand for you.”

 

Dean looked down and then back into Cas’ face. “It wasn’t. I really like you, Cas. I uh… I think you’re my mate.”

 

You could have knocked Cas over with a strong breath. “Your mate? I’m… your... “

 

Dean pulled Cas to him and kissed him. He whispered in Cas’ ear, “Yeah, kitten, my mate. Please, come back with me.”

 

Cas was torn. He really wanted to be with Dean, but he knew he owed his brother something as well. “I can’t. Well, not right now, anyway. We’re sort of hunting someone who killed one of my family. I have to help Michael.”

 

“Then let me help. I’m not leaving you, Cas, no matter what you say. I can help.”

 

Cas sighed, He knew Dean meant what he said. He turned and opened the door, and invited Dean inside. Michael stood in the center of the room, frowning.

 

“Cas what is the meaning of this? Who is this?”

 

Cas sighed but stood up to Michael. “This is Dean. He’s my…. My mate. He wants to help.”

 

Michael’s jaw dropped. “Your Mate? What do you mean, Castiel? This wolf can NOT be your mate!”

 

Cas sighed again. “But he is, Michael. Don’t make this difficult.”

 

Dean wanted to say something but he held his tongue. He just stood there with his hands in fists and waited to see how this all played out.

 

Michael paced the floor. “Castiel, since we can’t get any leads on where Crowley is, we need to go home. I expect you to come with me.”

 

Cas knew he was at a crossroad. He could meekly go back with Michael, always being treated with the utmost care, always being protected, or he could stay with Dean. He’d have his mate. There really was no question.

 

“I’m not going back with you, Michael. I’m staying with Dean.”

 

Dean took a breath, not really being aware of having stopped. He walked to Cas and put his arm around his kitten. Michael looked like he was going to have a stroke or something. Then he just grabbed Cas’ duffel and threw it at him.

 

“Then get out. Go with your mangy wolf.” He turned his back on them both.

 

Dean picked up Cas’ duffel bag and put an arm around Cas. “Let’s go.” Cas nodded.

 

They walked back to the bar to get Dean’s car. Cas was shaking and trying not to cry. Dean stopped and hugged him tightly.

 

“I know, kitten, I know, You’re scared and sad. But it’s going to be fine, I promise. I’m going to take good care of you.”

 

Cas just nodded into Dean’s chest, unsure of his voice.

 

 

Crowley watched the scene with a smile on his face. He’d been tailing Cas since they arrived in    
San Antonio, and he was pleased to see that the leopard had left his pack to go with the wolf. It gave him all the opportunity he needed to kill them both. All he had to do was bide his time.

 

 

Cas and Dean arrived back at Dean’s apartment. Dean got the duffel bag and carried it inside, with Cas right behind him. When the door was shut, Cas broke down. He sobbed into Dean’s shoulder. Dean just held him and let him cry it out. He knew that Cas had taken a huge leap of faith by staying with him. He just wanted to show Cas that he loved him and could take care of him as good as, or even better than his pack did.

 

When Cas was reduced to hiccups and sniffs, Dean asked him if he was hungry. Cas nodded. Dean went to find them something to eat. Cas took his duffel into the bedroom and unpacked what he had. It wasn’t much, he hadn’t expected to be gone more than a few days.

 

They ate lunch, and then Dean pulled Cas to the bedroom. Smiling, he said, “You owe me another round. I reached for you when I woke up and found out you were gone.”

 

Cas smiled shyly. He started to undress, and so did Dean. When they were both naked, Dean grabbed Cas up and Cas squealed. Dean threw him onto the bed and climbed over him. He kissed Cas all over his face and down his neck.

 

“Umm, kitten you taste so good…”

 

He kissed and nipped Cas’ nipples, then raised his head and said, “Can I ask you something?”

 

Cas chuckled, “I’d say… yes.”

 

Dean looked sort of embarrassed. “I want to, well, fuck you after we’ve shifted.”

 

Cas looked a little shocked. “You want to fuck me while I’m a leopard and you’re a wolf?”

 

Dean just said, ‘Yeah, I think it would be hot.”

 

Cas just smiled and said, “Okay…” 

 


	5. Chapter 5

Cas shifted and Dean just looked at him. “God, kitten, you’re so beautiful…”

 

Dean shifted and Cas sat back and admired Dean’s body. He was so handsome and his fur was soft. Cas licked him and Dean smiled.

 

Cas turned and put his ass in the air. Dean just watched him, transfixed. Cas pulled his tail over his back to show Dean his hole. Dean just growled.

 

He grabbed Cas by the hips and licked over his hole, causing Cas to gasp. Dean was hard as diamond and he thought that Cas’ ass was possibly the most erotic and amazing thing he’d ever seen.

 

He licked Cas’ hole a couple more times, getting it wet. Then he mounted Cas and shoved in.

 

Cas gasped at how big Dean’s cock was, but he pushed back against it at the same time. He wanted it all inside him and he wanted it right now. Dean pushed in all the way and held for a moment, allowing Cas to adjust, then he wrapped his front paws around Cas’ hips and began to pound in and out of him.

 

The scent of sex was filling their senses and it made it all the more erotic for both of them. Cas curled his tail around Dean’s shoulders and pulled him close. They both were breathing heavily and when Dean’s knot was at it’s largest, he thrust it into Cas and they both came.

 

Dean rolled onto his side, pulling Cas along with him, and spooned his kitten while they waited for his knot to go down. Cas again put his tail over Dean. 

 

When his knot went down, he pulled out of Cas. They both shifted and Cas sighed in contentment. “That was incredible, Dean. We need to do that often.”

 

Dean kissed Cas on the back of his neck. “I agree, kitten. I love you.”

 

Cas smiled sleepily. “I love you too, Dean.”

 

They slept curled around each other.

 

 

Sometime in the dead of night, they startled awake at the sound of the front door being kicked in. They both jumped out of bed, only to be attacked by three shifters. Two of them went straight for Dean, grabbing him. He twirled around and hit his head on the door jam to the bedroom and went down.

 

Crowley grabbed Cas and hit him, knocking him out.

 

When Dean came to, he was being held by each arm, one shifter on each side of him. He struggled, but then he saw what they were looking at, and froze.

 

Crowley had Cas on his stomach. He was clearly stunned from the blow Crowley had given him. Crowley pulled back and up on Cas’ hips, pulling his ass in the air.

 

“Oh good, you’re back with us,” Crowley said to Dean. “Now you get to watch me rape your kitten and then kill him. Although I’m undecided if I should kill you and make him watch… But I’ll decide after I have my fun.”

 

Crowley reached to undo his belt. Dean felt a surge of rage unlike anything he’d felt before. He shifted and while he did, he growled as loudly as he ever had. The two men holding him were momentarily started, as was Crowley.

 

Dean turned on the two guys and attacked. 

 

Cas realized that Crowley was startled by Dean’s shifting, and even in his haze he knew he had to move. He pulled away and shifted, then turned and attacked Crowley.

 

Dean fought with the two men but there were no match for a very enraged Dean. When he finally had both of them down, one dead and one unconscious, he ran to Cas and Crowley. All he saw was blood everywhere… both of them were drenched in it. He couldn’t tell what happened.

 

“Cas! Oh god, Cas…”

 

Cas released his bite on Crowley’s throat. “It’s okay, Dean, he’s dead. I’m okay.”

 

Dean fell to his knees and grabbed Cas. “There was so much blood… I was so scared…” Cas just shushed him with a bloody kiss.

 

After the authorities left, they just sat there, holding hands. They had pulled on jeans and called the police. When the police got there, from the state of the front door and the mess everywhere, they could clearly see it was a home invasion. After taking their statements and clearing the mess, they left.

 

Cas just groaned. “I need a shower.” Dean chuckled and said, “I think we both do. Come on, kitten.” He grabbed Cas’ hand and led him to the bathroom.

 

As they stood together under the hot water, Cas sighed. “I think we’re going to have to move. I don’t think we’ll ever get the blood out of the carpet.” Dean laughed.

 

“Yeah, I was thinking the same thing, kitten. Don’t need that reminder for the rest of our lives.”

 

Cas smiled and kissed Dean. “And we have the rest of our lives, now, right? Together?”

 

Dean just kissed him back. “We sure do, kitten, we sure do.” 

 


End file.
